Archer
If you like having a tool for every job, the archer is the class for you...especially if you like tools that explode, penetrate armor, trap enemies in magical spider webs, or transform into radiant energy. Archers leave behind a trail of victims that look like pincushions—many dead before they knew what hit them. The archer rewards the use of clever tactics and thinking two steps ahead of your enemy. Adventuring archers use remarkable bows. Instead of a string of gut and leather, their bowstrings are of arcane energy. In place of wooden arrows, they fire arrows of pure willpower. An archer's arrows effortlessly punch through enemy armor, consume foes in fiery energy, and trap them so they can't even flee! Archers deal death from afar. They excel at firing from beyond a foe's retaliation range, and using their escape moves to stay there. They can take the high ground for a better view of the overall battle, pick off foes that flee for help, and deal out damage without pulling aggro from the tanks. ---- Skills Overview Archer skills are mostly arrow attacks (that's what they do, after all). But as they advance in skill, they learn to vary their arrows to, trap, stun, and pick off whole batches of choice targets. They also learn to strike with their bow, dealing close-quarters damage while the archer leaps back out of harm's way. Archers also have escape skills to avoid taking damage, and an array of traps that immobilize, poison, or just plain explode their enemies. Enemies often rush ranged fighters. Having traps punishes them for such unimaginative tactics. There’s even a web arrow to catch and immobilize foes who try to escape or run for help. ---- About Archers ;Marksman :An archer strikes hard, fast and from far off. As they level, their arrows diversify, if you're going to have just one trick, putting a hole in someone's head before they see you is a good one. ;Sabotage :Archers learn plenty of dirty tricks: slowing targets, stunning them, or fooling them. All the better to sink arrows in their backs. ;Armor : Leather :Archers wear light armor so they can take advantage of their speed and mobility. He who fights and runs away needs less healing at the end of the day. ;Weapon : Bow :Their weapon is a bow, of course, but it's the broad range of arcane arrows that make the class: piercing arrows, exploding arrows, rapid-fire arrows, poison arrows, arrows that hit multiple enemies in one shot, and more. ---- Sample Glyphs Starting at level 20, glyphs can be applied to customize your archer's skills in a variety of ways. Here are some samples: ;Slick Penetrating Arrow :You can charge your Penetrating Arrow skill and still move at full speed. ;Energetic Breakaway Bolt :Your Breakaway Bolt skill's cooldown time decreases. ;Lingering Poison Arrow :Increases the duration of your Poison Arrow skill tremendously. ;Persistent Close Quarters :When you use Close Quarters, there's a chance it will have no cooldown time. ;Spirited Rapid Fire :If you hit your target with Rapid Fire, there's a chance your mana regeneration will increase. ;Fleetfooted Breakaway Bolt :When you use Breakaway Bolt, there's a good chance it boosts your movement speed. ;Blazing Final Salvo :If you chain to it from Final Salvo, your Penetrating Arrow skill will charge a lot faster. ;Empowered Incendiary Trap :Your Incendiary Trap does more damage. ;Lingering Slow Trap :Your Slow Trap impedes affected targets a lot longer. ;Piercing Arrow :Your basic Arrow skill has a chance of doing double damage each hit. Category:Character Category:Classes